Familiar Stranger
by Ange Noir
Summary: Kaidoh is stuck in a low end job all for the sake of attending the one event that means the most to him. The one customer that he can't seem to hate makes working there not so bad though. Canon Dramance. Note: High School Kaidoh!


**Disclaimer:** The part in which I disclaim…

**Ange:** So summer vacation officially starts for me but instead of updating I push out a one shot or rather another chapter fic that was supposed to be a one shot. Yes, I'm sorry I promise I'll finish this though, just ignore the other times I said that exact same thing for my other stories.. I'm on a job hunting prowl so I got work on my mind a lot now. Also I use to be in this situation so it kinda came easy to me. Keeping the characters in character did not though. Tale is based off real events with a fanfiction twist of course. Also in this story I'm trying to treat it as a semi alternate universe in that Kaidoh is in highschool as opposed to middle school. Also if you're a guy and you're reading this or any fanfiction, you're made of awesome!

**Edit:** Girls are also made of awesome or anybody else "in between" :]

**Note:** The Grand Slam is the annual tennis tournaments held in four places around the world each year. The French Open is as the implies one of the big tournament that's held in French. Theirs is my favorite is only for the reason that they play on red clay. If I can play tennis on clay even for one serve it would be beyond awesome. Wow I sound like a tennis player, it's sad that I'm not…someone play tennis with me :[

* * *

Familiar Stranger

Chapter One: The Cause

* * *

Kaidoh hated his job.

-

He hated his employers, his fellow employees, and the ungrateful customers he had to cater to.

-

Besides the food never failed to make him nauseous now.

-

Kaidoh worked in a restaurant, no he worked in something lower than that, a cafeteria, worse yet, a college cafeteria.

-

On top of that he wasn't a server, or even a chef, just a lowly busser who didn't even get the respect and dignity he deserved. The fact that a monkey trained or otherwise could do this job just as well as him and every other busser here only bruised his already battered ego.

-

He needed this job though. Needed not wanted…

-

He needed the money that it offered him every payday. His sudden desire for a steady paycheck was for a very good reason though.

-

For the first time in his life Kaidoh had the opportunity to attend the Grand Slam. Well, one of them at least. He would be the only player on his tennis team that would be a able to sit front row center watching men and women alike duke it out on the tennis courts in Paris, France.

-

He was going to the French Open.

-

That is the plan anyways; the only thing missing is the funds.

-

That brings him to the situation he is in now. He parents gave him permission to attend the French Open and by himself at that. The only catch is that he'll have to come up with the money on his own. The plane ticket alone cost over $1.000 by itself. His family expected him to fail. It was their way of saying they don't want him to go without actually saying it. While those tactics may have worked in the past, it wouldn't deter him this time.

-

What they haven't realized is that he had been saving up for years, since he first started playing tennis. He already had a sizeable amount hidden away, this job was just the extra push he needed. And so he worked without complaints, fake personality in place, all for the sake of attending the Grand Slam. All in the hopes of breathing in the Parisian air as the red clay is stirred up in the ongoing battles between star tennis players struggling to prove their worth before the eyes of thousands, with millions more watching in the confines of their home.

-

Oh yes, Kaidoh would be attending the French Open…even if he had to stow away on a fishing boat to do so.

* * *

A/N: So that's the first chapter. Mostly a setup. I hope to have only two or three chapters for this story so the next update with either be the last or sencond til, though with me we all know how that ends up. So review even if it's only to say how sorry you are that I had to be a busser.


End file.
